Half-Life Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 April 2012
09:20 test test 09:20 tes 09:20 test 09:20 test 09:27 HMM 09:27 AHURRRRM 09:29 Hey 09:29 How ya doing 09:29 Okay, actually. 09:29 You? :3 09:29 Wonderful 09:30 Glad to see some actual people on this wiki 09:30 How'd you find it? 09:30 Just randomly browsing around while palying HL1, and I saw it in the sidebar. 09:30 Deems it was set up only 10 minutes ago or so? 09:30 *Seems 09:31 Well 09:31 The chat itself has been here for awhile 09:31 No one ever comes in here 09:31 Ever since this wiki forked 09:31 Hm. 09:31 Forked? :I 09:31 (Basically it moved) 09:31 it moved to another hosting site 09:31 Funny thing is 09:31 Uh-huh... 09:32 Funny enough the other sites servers went down 09:32 Ahahaha XD 09:32 When'd the wiki fork? 09:32 This year 09:32 Around January 09:33 Huh. 09:33 What's the new domain? 09:33 http://combineoverwiki.net/wiki/Main_Page 09:33 Huh. 09:33 servers are up again 09:33 :/ 09:33 anyhow 09:33 That's kind of odd, it doesn't even show up on Google 09:33 I mean, if you search for "half-life wiki" 09:33 Because wikia pays for this wiki to be up on the google thingy 09:34 Oh, right. 09:34 Another reason why wikia is a better hosting site 09:34 Has all the content from here been ported to the other wiki? 09:34 All the content as of January 09:34 But we have more pages 09:34 So hah! 09:35 XD 09:35 Yeah, wikia is way more accessible than MediaWiki if you haven't modified it. 09:36 Exactly 09:37 Hopefully some sort of half-life game will be announced with the number 3 in it 09:37 then we'll finally get some new users 09:40 Maybe they'll announce something at E3 09:40 (hooray) 09:45 Valve? 3? Something's not right here... 09:45 ikr 09:45 Half-life 2 episode 2.5 ? 09:45 (fyeah) Close enough imo 09:48 Hm 09:49 Maybe they'll announce Portal 2 episode 1 09:49 * KATANAGOD hopes something will be announced 04:30 Hi. 04:30 ? 05:50 Why hello 06:59 bolo 06:59 Hello? 08:01 Is anyone there? 08:01 dad 08:01 asdfasdf 08:01 asdf 08:01 dsf 08:01 fasdfasdf 08:01 dasd 08:01 da 08:01 da 08:01 ads 08:01 f 08:01 d 08:01 fr 08:01 r 08:01 a 08:49 Herro 08:51 ? 08:51 I AM SAD 08:53 FO EVA ARONE 09:25 Thats why it says 4 09:25 Monkeyfur100 09:29 wait 09:29 you can see that guy 09:29 (Gasp) 09:31 weird 09:32 He's right there lol 09:32 HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HIM 09:37 I think my shit was glitched 09:38 ktkxbai 09:47 Hey. 09:47 he 09:47 y 09:47 whats uo 09:47 up 09:47 Not much 09:47 sorry 09:47 You? 09:47 No worries 09:47 not much 09:47 either to tell you the truth 09:47 oh crap 09:47 gtg 09:47 Cya 09:47 bye 10:13 'ello 10:27 hey KillFeedz OG 10:28 ello 10:28 Ray Davidson 10:28 He left 10:28 You didn't even give us a chance 10:28 Seriously we should watch the chat 10:28 Kat: U RUINED THE JOKE 10:28 and be like 10:28 (ok) 10:28 Anyways 10:28 I have to go get subway 10:29 and eat 10:29 y 10:29 coz 10:29 yuno make own food 10:29 now i want subway... 10:29 Because A. There's no food in my house 10:29 well yeah there's no food in my house 10:29 Killfeedz 10:29 GO GET SUBWAY 10:29 Kat: This is only accpetable if you update twitter with "At #subway" 10:29 ofc ofc 10:29 Cause #'s are glorious 10:30 Also 10:30 What do ya think of my page 10:30 Link me 10:30 I'm lazy 10:30 I worked all night to get the damed code to work 10:30 cool 10:30 Kat: Link... me 10:30 w:c:Cod:User:KATANAGOD on this page it's got the music 10:30 so yeah 10:31 It's like the main menu of portal 2 (hooray) 10:31 lol 10:31 Kat: OOH Fancy 10:31 \o/ 10:31 But I like my basic text one, easy to update and looks kinda organized 10:31 Anyways 10:31 I got rid of the Infobox/soldier thing 10:32 but but 10:32 I'm not the big code editor, like making templates and sigs 10:32 It wasn't helping the page look nice at all 10:32 Portal 2 menu 10:32 but I found a good way to do mine! 10:32 KillFeedz: You'll get there 10:32 Killfeedz: DW, I suck at coding too 10:32 i didn't know shit about coding when i started on here 10:32 Now i know about (all) the code 10:32 I just have Kat tell me what to do 10:32 xD 10:32 lol 10:32 or do it for me 10:33 anyhow 10:33 Kat: see thats why we are a team 10:33 I'll be back in like 20/15 minutes 10:33 You code, and I laze around 10:33 Trufacts 10:33 none of you guys leave D:< 10:33 Seriously 10:34 D: 10:34 K 10:34 we need to get some actual people in here 10:34 watch the shit 10:34 and if like 10:34 a new guy comes in 10:34 Not gonna do anything but wathc breaking bad anyway 10:34 be like 10:34 "hi" 10:34 k 10:34 kk 10:34 bbl 10:34 I dont really understand, Kat 10:34 What's up? 10:34 I'll watch the Counter Vandalism stuff as well 10:34 lol 10:34 CVN FTW 10:35 say 10:35 Wrll, im gonna go get somethin to eat too 10:35 we should set up a cvu on here also 10:35 *well 10:35 okay kill 10:35 Don't go anywhere 10:35 (icu) 10:35 Kat: We should clearly in-act an IRC v Chat here 10:35 :3 10:35 xD 10:36 Cause like, it totally would make sense 10:36 fighting ourselves lol 10:36 i'll be the chat guy 10:36 and you be the angry elitist irc guy 10:36 kk 10:36 kk 10:36 now seriously 10:36 kkk 10:36 bbl 10:36 kk 10:36 racist btw 10:36 lolikr 10:36 * KATANAGOD goes afk 10:37 *Goes back to IRC/Editing/Breaking Bad 10:37 oh yea, I gots me some cookies! 10:37 Nice 10:38 Oh shit wait 10:38 http://www.walkingdead.wikia.com 10:38 oh good 10:41 Damn it Killfeedz, stealing my edit :3 10:44 :3 10:36 lolikr 10:36 * KATANAGOD goes afk 10:37 *Goes back to IRC/Editing/Breaking Bad 10:37 oh yea, I gots me some cookies! 10:37 Nice 10:38 Oh shit wait 10:38 http://www.walkingdead.wikia.com 10:38 oh good 10:41 Damn it Killfeedz, stealing my edit :3 10:44 :3 11:12 Hi Combineguy 11:12 oh... 11:12 (okay) 11:12 Hi Combineguy 11:13 (okay) 11:13 never had this much people before 11:13 anyjust to say hai bye :P 11:14 (okay) 11:45 w 11:45 AWWWW 2012 04 18